User talk:Guradian1098
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guardians of Ga’Hoole Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gunius page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey! I do remember you! It's been a while. I'll keep my eye on pages getting erased, I had to add stuff to The Siege again because someone wiped it clean. Gunius 23:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) HI yes of course, I CAN do the same thing with Moss.--Small Owl 15:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Guradian1098! Hmm, you can do a favor for me, Englinton and Gunius? Please you can go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption?cb=4584#Guardians_of_Ga.27Hoole_Wiki_request_.28on_hold.29 and tell Brandon, that you agree with I,Englinton and Gunius becoming administrators... Thanks!--Small Owl 16:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Hey Guradian! Your edits looks AWSOME! Adding images from the books! Congratulations! If you're interested in being an ADMINISTRATOR on the Wiki, because I can do something...--Small Owl 19:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply SO, put your signature in Forum:Small Owl administrator. And I will replace you with someone (Gunius or Englinton)...--Small Owl 23:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Monkey Business Seems like you've been busy! I'm not quite sure how to a delete a page. I've noticed you've marked it for deletion and had a chat with the creator which I think is a step in the right direction. I'm not sure how all this admin business is going down but if any of us becomes an admin, I'd guess that person would have the power to delete a page. For now, I guess we'll have to try and make the best of things until admins are brought in to sort things out! Probably wasn't much of an answer but it's the best I can think of. Cheers! Gunius 00:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Aw, Thanks! Y'know Guardian1098, I also noticed that this wiki seemed to be a bit, well...slow. And I wanted to help out, since Guardians of Ga'hoole is my favorite book series! And I want to help make this wiki the best it can be! I'm happy to help out, especially since I'm working with Guardians of Ga'hoole. While I do know a lot about the Guardians of Ga'hoole, I have a tendancy to, well, skip some chapters when things tend to drag on, sue me. (No wait, don't sue me! I'm completely broke!) So I'm doing the best I can, and I'm going back to the books, too. Thanks again! Tiger12 13:15 April 16, 2011 The Plan Sounds like a plan to me! I'll get to work and look at some of our candidates for deletion and see what we can take from them! Gunius 04:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm New Hi umm i guess this is akward, well just stoping by and saying hello. I know you don't know me, I'm Rachel or Siv well yeah. So this massage is just saying hello. Also i will stop by and write akward massages like this. Siv 01:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well THanks i always loved gahole you know well at least thanks reploying my akward massage thanks Siv 14:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC)